A Everto Dico
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: As a calm surrounds Jump City, an old demon rises again to threaten the well being of Titans and everybody around them, friend and foe alike.


**A Everto Dico (A Demon's Call)**

By: Momentary Dead King

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans or any character in it. I just write about them.

Author's Notes: YAY! My first TT Fanfic! I've had this idea for so long, it's only now that I have the guts to write it! Hope you enjoy!

Timeline: This happens about a week after the Titans East was formed, so this will have small spoilers for Season 3's finale.

Anything in _Italics_ is thoughts.

* * *

_10:59 p.m.__: Inside Raven's Room_

The open window let the cool breeze into the stoic Titan's room as she prepared herself for another night's slumber. As she put away her cloak, she felt colder than usual. Normally, she would pay this no mind, but something had been bothering this past week. After the defeat of Brother Blood, the city has been quiet. Not one single criminal had shown their face. Her fellow Titans welcomed this, using the week to relax and rest.

This quiet felt different to her. As if it was a warning that the criminals felt and heeded. She tried to meditate, to see if she could find out why, but sleep was coming over her quickly. She went to her bed and slept, but the uneasiness remained. As she slumbered, her mirror on her vanity glowed a soft red. The mirror started to levitate as the red glowed towards the ground, revealing a shadow on the floor. As the red glow faded, it revealed a man with young eyes, yet held the knowledge of a millennia. His height of 6 feet towered over the young Titan, with his waist length platinum hair blowing softly from the wind. His pale skin accompany his blood red eyes as he walks over to the bed of the young Titan.

His eyes scan her and a small smile forms as he recognizes his young daughter. As he walks towards the open window, he looks back towards her, knowing that soon, he will be reunited with her.

"Nunc, meus filia, nos ero una iterum, per haud fines finium inter nos."1 He whispered as he faded away, searching for the components needed for his plan.

_

* * *

12:13 a.m.__: Somewhere __Outside __Jump __City_

The scenery was filled with broken mechanical items as a man walked along aimlessly. This was very unusual for this man, as he is considered to be one of the most feared villains to every crossed Jump City. Although he was a brilliant man, his defeats replay in his mind over and over. Many times he had thought over what he did wrong, not seeing how he planned every move so meticulously, yet he failed every time.

As he wondered on, with his broken mask in hand, he heard a small metal object fall behind him. This alarmed him, being that this disserted place did not hold the interest of any human nor animal. He felt another presence but he did not know whether he should acknowledge it or not. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw something glowing red, and it was not his mask. He turned towards it to see two glowing eyes. He stood there, contemplating whether to run or to stay, but before he could make any decision, a figure formed in front of him and said "Es vos unus quisnam dico sui "Slade"?"2

The man looked at the demon, bewildered at what he saw. _"Is that Latin"? _The man thought as the demon in front of him stood, wait for a response. With what little he remembered from his teachings of Latin, he was able to make out "Are you called 'Slade'?" He looked at the demon and whispered "Etiam, Ego sum Slade."3, all the while wondering how this demon knew of his existence.

The demon's expression lightened a bit and said "Good. I know I've found the right person." Slade was bewildered, yet relieved that the demon now spoke in a language that he understood better. "What do you want?" he asked while keeping his voice low so he doesn't angered this unearthly being. The demon moved closer to Slade while saying "My name is Trigon. I am in need of your assistance in eliminating a rather annoying group of young children. They're what you humans here call the 'Teen Titans'."

Slade stepped back a bit with uneasiness as the demon came closer. "Why do you care about them? Why do you need me?" He asked with a tone of curiosity and bitterness in his voice. The demon stopped within arm's reach of Slade, looking at him with a rather smug look on his face.

"You and I have the same mission in mind. These other petty fools only wish to engulf themselves in their gluttonous desires, but we seek to rid ourselves the problem instead of hiding behind it. I've seen your attempts at ridding those meddlesome children, and although all seems to be a perfect plan, there's only one fault in your plans." Trigon replied as he saw Slade's face twist in anger. "And what do you think that would be?" Slade asked in an accusing tone, his anger now apparent.

"You underestimate the power of human emotion. It's simple, really, I'm surprised someone of your brilliance hasn't figured that out yet." Trigon replied, now seeing Slade's intrigue pushing back his initial anger towards him. "Explain yourself." Slade simply stated, anticipating Trigon's response. Trigon's expression darkened. He was no mood to start explaining things Slade should've already known by now. "With the past two attempts to gain apprentices, you did not factor in the emotions of the people the apprentices cared for, which in this case, are the Titans. For their leader, you did not factor in the devotion of his teammates and their perseverance won over your threats. As for your second attempt, the devotion between two potential lovers was too powerful." Trigon stated.

Slade stood silent, taking in everything that Trigon said. Although he understood what "emotions" Trigon spoke of, something still bothered him. "How do you know so much about them?" Slade asked. Trigon replied "My daughter is a part of that team. You know her as Raven." Slade was in disbelief. He knew that Raven possessed an unearthly quality about her, but to be a Demon's offspring was something that did not come to his mind.

Trigon continued on, while Slade continued taking in this information. "She and I do not have a very healthy relationship, but I wish to change that. She's become so closed off to her true self and ability. These 'friends' of hers are holding her back from what she can truly be. She sees me as some evil monster trying to destroy her. At first, she was right in believing that, but now, I have a different objective." Slade then raised his hand, which stopped Trigon from continuing his story. "Please understand Trigon, although this sounds interesting, I wish to know what I would gain if I was to help you." Slade stated, watching Trigon's face twist in disgust for being interrupted.

"For you, you can do whatever you damn well please. With those children gone, you can have free reign over the city, but that's not all. After I'm reunited with my daughter, we'll destroy whatever else you deem inappropriate, then we'll leave this backwater planet for you do to what you wish." Slade walked over to a large piece of steel and sat in front of it, leaning back on it. He debated with himself, whether to trust this demon's words or reject them. While he preferred to work alone, the presence of this demon alone brought the fear of not being able to see another sunrise.

"You give me no choice but to accept. If I don't, you'll probably kill me, wouldn't you?" Slade thought out loud. Trigon scoffed at the comment in offense. "Do you take me for some undermining idiot? What reason do I have to kill you in the first place?" Trigon asked, to which Slade replied "Because you have the power. What if we fail?" Trigon's eyes brightened and in a low, dangerous tone, he replied "Failure is not an option."

And with that, a deal was made. Trigon engulfed Slade in a strange glow, which confused Slade but didn't hurt him. When the glow faded, Trigon simply stated "You can now contact me through telephathy. I will contact you when it begins." Before Slade could respond, Trigon vanished, knowing that everything is falling into place as he planned. As the Sun begins to rise, this new day will bring about a devastating event to the world of the Teen Titans.

* * *

These are the translations from the Latin I used:

1: Soon, my daughter, we will be together again, with no limits between us.

2: Are you the one who calls himself "Slade"?

3: Yes, I am Slade.


End file.
